Call You Out
by Solmyths
Summary: Fiore and DeBlanc ask upon Alice for a favor.


"Whoa, hold up, you want me to do what?" she stammered. The two men stood before Alice, adorned in Western suits and tawny cowboy hats, one of the men had a strangely angular face, rather stolid and expressionless while the short body was rugged, his expression gaunt and harsh; two strangers you wouldn't be comfortable to form conversation with. Alice runs her fingers through her red mane and tugs frustratingly; these two ambiguous figures asked her of too much and something rather dangerous.

"We need you to draw that creature out of the preacher," the taller said in a much demanding tone while the smaller refrained from saying anything at all. Alice sighs, "What makes you think I have the power to call Gene out?" the taller man stood bug-eyed, nostrils flaring as he turns to his partner, "She called it Gene, she's already named the bloody thing," his partner waves his thick hand and discourages his partner, "My partner, Fiore is a bit antsy. We are asking you since it would be safer for the preacher instead of my partner here slicing him in two," DeBlanc divulged; the other option was a heinous lullaby the creature adored and was drawn to.

Alice frowns and leans over to glare at the large church, that old light bulb flickering unnaturally. She felt her eyebrow curl up in a curious twitch, "Fiore? That's your name? What about you?" Fiore clenched his jaw, "DeBlanc. Now give us Genesis," he snapped. Alice rolled her eyes, "Geez, I'll see what I can do." She shoved pass the two figures, "Well, come on!" she roared. Alice felt her feet grow heavy with anger as she marched towards the church; this was all so new to her; angels, spawns of demon and angel, vampires. She was expecting a shirtless man to manifest and turn to a wolf before her eyes at this point.

The reason why Alice seemed so afraid of 'Genesis' or 'Gene' was simply because of his interest in Alice; he made it pretty clear that he wanted her and would stop at nothing to win her affection. Alice stops in front of the large church doors and bit her lip, "Here we go, boys," she shoves them open and sees an unconscious Jesse lying in front of the altar. She runs over to him and stands over him; "Jesse?" in response was a loud snore.

She stifles a giggle and looks to the agents approaching the altar with the heavy century old trunk you would find in your grandma's attic. "Well, he's asleep. There is no point of bothering him," Alice approaches Fiore and DeBlanc, she gives them a gentle shove but they wouldn't budge; not even a blink. "Get him out," Alice narrows her eyes, "Fine." She turns to the unconscious Jesse and squats down next to his body.

"Gene…I need you to come out. These two fellas want to meet you. You gotta come out of Jesse and go home," she whispers tenderly, her voice soothing to the abomination living in the shell of Jesse Custer. His body begins to convulse, Alice falls on her rear and starts to back up, Fiore and DeBlanc unsure what was about to happen. Jesse's eyes shot open, bloodshot, the light chocolate of his eyes gone dark, "Jesse?" Alice called out.

He sits up and turns to Alice, a nerve-racking smile splayed on his lips, "Try again," the sound of his was deepened and less accented. Alice was completely psyched about the sudden personality shift, "Genesis, get back in the can!" Fiore commanded. Genesis' loving gaze towards Alice twisted into a face of malice upon hearing the sound of Fiore's voice, "You…" he stands up and advances to Fiore and DeBlanc, "This has never happened before. Why is he controlling the body? She was supposed to bring him out," DeBlanc whispered to Fiore, he simply shrugged in midst of hiding their intangible fear. Genesis glares at them both, "You don't belong here, leave," his command deep. Fiore and DeBlanc side eye each other, "Genesis, you must come back. We have to take care of you. You don't belong among humans," DeBlanc representing himself as a mediator.

Alice was too afraid to get up off the floor, she remained still and silent. Genesis started laughing, an expression he had learned recently; this laughter was twisted, mocking almost. "You're funny. I'm not going back in that fucking coffee can. I'm not going anywhere. I'm staying here with Alice." He crosses his arms and languidly, he cracks his neck following by a series of nervous ticks and clicks. Genesis was unnatural although he could play Jesse perfectly to a T, Alice never could tell the difference but the eyes, it was always the dark eyes that reflected her soul.

Fiore reacted and grabbed Genesis, hoping to scare the creation but instead, Fiore is greeted with a fist tearing through his chest. DeBlanc's eyes widened and he quickly opens the trunk for a weapon, Genesis stares deep into Fiore's eyes, "You're scared? You should be," before retracting his blood stained hand from Fiore's corpse. Alice shrieks and covers her mouth; she's hysteric and starts to crawl away from the room. Genesis turns to see Alice, "Shh," putting up his bloody finger.

DeBlanc pulled out the chainsaw which would be used if things go sour—which they have—despite being concerned for Alice, Genesis had vanished before DeBlanc turned around. Gene is standing behind the large cross positioned near the podium, his bloody arm resting against the colorless line going across, "Fuck God, he's not even here and none of you idiots know that. I know everything. I feel everything and I want to keep this body," he ran his bloodied finger along his lips.

It was hard to believe that Genesis was so intelligent to be so young, DeBlanc figured it was from being bonded with Jesse for so long, he's picked up traits, knowledge, skills that Genesis should never be exposed to. "You've had your fun. You're going in time out," he growled. DeBlanc comes towards Genesis, "STOP." A demonic voice echoes the Church and DeBlanc stops dead in his tracks, "Chop yourself into pieces," Genesis ordered; his voice strained and manic.

The sound of the humming saw echoes the church as DeBlanc defiles and mutilates himself. Genesis watches in amusement until there was nothing left to watch, he steps down from his pedestal and whistles " _Row your boat_ ," on his agenda for tonight was to bury two angelic scumbags who didn't know how to care for a child even if they had it their damn selves. Genesis spent a few good minutes—almost half an hour—burying the two in the front yard of the church, he returns with dirt on his darkly garb and blood drying up on his arm and clothes.

He hadn't forgotten about Alice, unsure where she had crawled off to. He goes to the back of the church where Jesse slept, ate and took solid shits at. "Alice…where have you gone?" he whines. Alice particularly didn't hide in an unnoticeable spot, she couldn't hide under a bed or even in a closet; the enclosed space freaked her out too much. Instead she hid under the kitchen table, Gene squats down and smiles at her, "I found you! I took care of those bad men, they won't be bothering us anymore, come on out" he reaches out for Alice who flinches.

"You—you killed them!" she screams, tears filled her eyes.

"Don't cry. I had no choice. They were going to separate us." His expression black at the thought of living in a world without his precious Alice, she just didn't understand how crazy she made him. She felt his cold hand grip her arm, she came from under the table willingly, unsure if she should disobey something so ruthless, so evil. She was shaking before Gene; he narrowed his eyes, "Are you cold? Do you want to lie down? I can make you tea, your favorite, Vanilla Chai," he pivots his head to the side similar to the iconic German Shepard head tilt.

"Gene….are you going to hurt me?" Alice anguish tears intensify, frightened out of her wits. Genesis shakes his head frantically, "No! I would never hurt you. I would never lay a hand on you, ssh," bringing Alice into a tight embrace, "I would never hurt the most beautiful girl in the world," he hums. Alice couldn't help but find comfort in his words although he was a creature made of sinister intentions. He called her the most beautiful girl in the world, something Jesse could never do, Genesis didn't see her as a ' _it_ ' or a ' _man_ ' but that pretty girl Alice always dreamed of being and it made her feel something she didn't want to feel for this entity.

Moments after, Alice was so tired; she lost consciousness in Genesis' arms. He cradles her in his arms—bridal style—Jesse's bed was often empty, he rarely slept in it, Gene figured it would be alright for Alice to sleep there for tonight. He removes the sheet; he lays her down and covers her with the thin cotton sheet. Genesis takes a chair and sits it in front of Alice's door, he sits there staring down the hall, fully alert and aware of his surroundings, waiting for those two angels to appear again and pathetically convince him of returning to that prison of a can.

"I fucking hate angels," he growls.


End file.
